Dr Boxers
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Joder, estúpido Natsu. "—Gracias por ayudarme, Dr. Boxers." Fue un susurro, pero era suficiente para que Gray la oyera. Y también para que mirara hacia abajo. Ah, ya le estaba pareciendo raro el no haber perdido sus pantalones. "—No es nada, señorita Heartfilia —le devolvió la sonrisa."


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Dr. Boxers**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu gruñó poniendo mala cara. La paciencia no era su mejor amiga, pero la que sí era su mejor amiga lo estaba dejando sin el granito de paciencia que tenía atribuido.

—¡Gah! —gritó poniéndose de pie, pero al instante un puño envuelto en metal se estrelló contra su cabeza, dejándolo en menos de un cincuenta porciento disponible.

—Cállate ya, Natsu —gruñó Erza.

Gray miró con cara de _¿en serio?_ a su amiga pelirroja. Seguramente cuando se levantara otra vez volvería a gritar como poseído. Erza no sacaba nada con decirle que se callara una vez lo había dejado inconsciente.

—Gray, ve a buscar a Lucy.

Y es que sí. El día de ayer el equipo había acordado que irían a una misión. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era normal y Laxus no tenía que hacerse cargo del gremio. Sin embargo, Lucy no llegaba. Aunque Wendy tampoco, pero tratándose de la pequeña seguro había olvidado algo.

O bien, tropezado.

... Unas cuantas veces.

Gray soltó un suspiro. Le daba igual ir al departamento de Lucy, la verdad. Pero sabía lo que pasaría una vez sacara un pie del gremio. Ajá, Juvia lo seguiría. Y la verdad es que él no quería eso. Porque odiaba hacerle daño a la chica, y aún tenía que darle una respuesta, como había prometido.

¿Todavía Juvia pensaría en Lucy como su rival de amor?

Bueno, tal vez siempre tuvo razones para pensar así de ella. Pero tampoco le agradaba que la mirara de esa manera por su culpa. Podían ser amigas. ¡Claro que podían ser amigas, joder! Empero, ahí estaba la obsesión de Juvia por él. Aunque tampoco la culpaba, la verdad.

—Cuando dije _ve a buscar a Lucy_ , hablaba de ahora, Gray.

El chico se tensó y al instante se puso de pie.

—Y-ya regreso.

Y lo último que escuchó antes de salir, fue a Erza diciéndole a Happy que fuera a por Wendy y Charle. Luego de unos minutos caminando se pasó las manos por el cuello y las dejó ahí. Comenzó a silbar levemente y luego a tararear una canción.

Una vez fuera del departamento alzó una ceja al notar que las cortinas de Lucy aún estaban cerradas. Era ya mediodía, ¿qué rayos? Lucy las tenía abiertas a las diez a más tardar. Él lo sabía porque podía pasar por fuera de la casa si lo quería.

Soltó un suspiro, pero frunció el ceño al notar que estaba cerrada. ¿Y eso por qué? Bueno, claro que por seguridad pero...

Mierda, iba a tener que entrar por la ventana.

Se dirigió al marco de la ventana y puso un pie en el. Luego puso otro en una pequeña salida, más arriba. Se impulsó con los brazos y quitó uno para tomarse del marco de la otra ventana, la de Lucy. Suspiró y miró por unos segundos a cada lado.

Por un momento se sintió como un fenómeno, puesto que justo pasaba una chica de no más de veinte. Gray se puso un poco rojo por la vergüenza. Joder, lo que hacía por Erza y Lucy. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse... ¿cómo cojones lidiaba Natsu con eso?

Ah, pero la respuesta llegó en un santiamén.

Natsu era una jodida bestia. Algunas veces un insensible, su estupidez era como su ropa, nunca se deshacía de ella. Mierda, ¿lavaba siquiera eso? ¿O tenía muchas prendas iguales —como él—?

Decidió que ese no era precisamente el momento para ponerse a pensar ese tipo de cosas. Dejó ir un gruñido y subió la otra mano, poniéndola al lado de la otra.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿no era más fácil hacerse una escalera?... Bah.

Apoyó la rodilla en la saliente que después formaba el marco de la ventana, aunque haciendo una mueca. Una vez así abrió la ventana. Pero se sintió un poco confundido ante eso. ¿La dejaba abierta para el idiota de Natsu? Al instante frunció el ceño y se planteó el largarse.

Ahm, mejor no. No quería ser golpeado por la bestia de Erza.

Movió las muñecas para poder poner los brazos en paralelo, y en el espacio que quedó, puso su otra rodilla. De ponto se preguntó si Natsu alguna vez se habría casi matado por hacer eso. ... Bueno, si no lo mataba Mard Geer —aunque él lo ayudó, ¿dónde estaban sus créditos?—, ¿por qué lo iba a matar un descuido al intentar entrar por la ventana de Lucy?

Entró a la habitación haciendo la cortina a un lado y se encontró con un cuerpo en peso muerto sobre la cama de Lucy. Espera, ¿esa no era ella? Abrió los ojos un poco más y se dirigió hacia ella, la dio vuelta y se encontró con una terrible rubia. Literal, demasiado literal.

—¡Lucy! —le golpeó levemente la mejilla y frunció el ceño—. Joder Lucy, ¿qué...? —pasó sus manos por el rostro de su compañera—. ¡Mierda, estás ardiendo!

La vio mover ligeramente los labios y sonreír como estúpida.

—Gracias al cielo, tus manos están heladitas —fue lo único que entendió. Eso, seguido de una risita tonta.

Gray chasqueó la lengua y por su posición supuso que se había levantado, pero que tal vez se habría mareado y había terminado con la mitad de su abdomen hacia arriba sobre la cama, y sus piernas abajo. La tomó por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y la espalda, para dejarla con cuidado correctamente en el colchón.

—Eh... ¿eres Gray? Bueno, no importa, te diré Gray —rió. Él rodó los ojos—. Oye, Gray... ¿podrías poner tus manos en mi cuello? Este calor me está desesperando.

—Hm, lo que digas.

Se agachó un poco y puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica, tal como le había pedido. La vio sonreír con satisfacción, luego removerse un poco y estirar su camisón por la parte del cuello o pecho. Intentó ignorarla y le sacó el cabello mojado de los lados de la cara.

—Gray... ¿te molestaría bajarlas un poco más?

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

—No... no hay problema.

Bajó lentamente sus manos hasta las clavículas de Lucy. La oyó suspirar por una mezcla de placer y alivio. Al instante quitó sus manos, como si el cuerpo de Lucy le quemara. Lo que en cierta medida podría ser cierto, ya que tenía las manos bastante heladas, y no por su magia precisamente.

Se encontraba comiendo helado cuando Erza le mandó.

—¿Gray?

No sabía lo que le pedía, pero él sí. Luego le pediría que bajara más, y eso no significaba nada bueno. Él no era Natsu como para andarla tocando como le fuera en gana. Soltó un gruñido una vez pensó eso. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando eliminar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos que no le hacían bien.

—¿Gray? —su voz salió con algo de desesperación—. Gray, el calor vuelve, por favor has algo —ahogó un jadeo de angustia.

Él salió de su mente, tenía que hacer algo. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando que se le ocurriera algo. Luego recordó lo que Mirajane les ponía a los que eran atacados de gravedad. ¡Agh, pero eso era para cuando estaban débiles!

Aunque, ¿no era la debilidad la que también provocaba fiebre? Apretó la mandíbula. También el helado podría servir.

Corrió hacia el baño de Lucy y agarró la toalla del perchero, la puso bajo el grifo y abrió este. Esperó un rato ahí y luego lo estrujó. Volvió donde Lucy se la puso en la frente y parte del cuello. Cuando la vio un poco más tranquila corrió a la ventana y sin pensarlo, saltó.

Hizo una mueca al sentir los músculos de sus pantorrillas tensarse. Sin embargo no se detuvo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con destino a una heladería. Luego de unos minutos corriendo y apartando gente, además de intentando no hacer caer a chicas, pudo ver el cartel de la heladería. Sonrió y apresuró el paso. Abrió la puerta de vidrio con presura, pero se chocó con alguien.

Estuvo a punto de caer de espalda, pero por suerte su otra mano estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—¿G-Gray?

Él alzó una ceja al encontrarse con su amiga.

—¿Lisanna?

Ella suspiró y se iba a poner de pie, cuando Gray le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Lisanna le sonrió y la tomó. Luego recogió lo que llevaba.

—¿Por qué ibas tan apresurado? —preguntó.

Entonces él volvió a recordar a Lucy. Claro, estaba con fiebre. ... ¡Joder, tenía que ir y cambiarle la toalla!

—N-no tengo tiempo para explicarlo pero... —miró a Lisanna más fijamente—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

La albina estaba a punto de hablar cuando Gray la tomó de la mano desocupada y echó a correr con ella. Intentó preguntarle muchas veces qué sucedía, pero fue a la quinta cuando logró terminar su pregunta, y cuando su amigo le contestó. En resumen Lucy estaba ardiendo en fiebre y él no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer.

No con claridad, por lo menos.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —se quejó la chica.

Cuando llegaron, Lisanna una vez recuperado el aliento, intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta no abría.

—Es inútil, hay que entrar por la ventana.

Lisanna abrió más los ojos.

—Pudiste sacar las llaves y... bueno, no importa ya —suspiró—. ¿Planeas que escale? Soy terrible para eso.

Gray negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en su lugar, alejado del departamento. Se puso en posición, cerró por unos segundos los ojos, y luego con un movimiento comenzó a hacer la escalera.

Lisanna palideció. Cuando Gray terminó, y ya con una sonrisa satisfecha y autosuficiente, ella preguntó.

—¿Es estable? La verdad no me importa caer de trasero con tal de ayudar a Lucy, pero...

—Entonces no dudarás de mí —Lisanna enrojeció. Pues sí, estaba desconfiando de Gray, y ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaba nada—. Vamos, sube —le sonrió de lado.

Joder, sólo quería que subiera.

Lisanna se dirigió a donde él y le entregó las bolsas. Luego comenzó a subir, intentando tardarse lo menos posible mientras se mordía los labios. Una vez arriba y dentro de la habitación, sonrió con dulzura. Gray era muy lindo. Se volteó para tomar las bolsas y que él pudiera subir sin problemas, pero sólo logró casi chocarse con él una vez más.

Gray se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¡Perdóname, sólo quería ayudarte! —juntó sus manos en señal de perdón.

Él suspiró y entró, haciendo que Lisanna retrocediera para darle espacio.

—No te preocupes —le desordenó el cabello y después indicó a Lucy—. Ahora necesito que ayudes a éste idiota en el tema.

Lisanna asintió con determinación y se subió las mangas de la camiseta.

—Dame eso y lleva a Lucy al baño mientras tanto —ordenó, cogiendo la bolsa y llevándola hacia la cocina.

Y Gray se quedó una vez más con la casi inconsciente Lucy. De pronto reaccionó y dejó de mirarla, recordando las indicaciones de Lisanna. La tomó con antes, y la llevó con cuidado y prisa a la vez hacia el baño. Una vez ahí la sentó en la tapa del inodoro. Justo entonces, entró Lisanna.

—Perfecto —asintió—. Hazte a un lado, por favor.

Gray sólo se pegó al lavamanos, aún sujetando a Lucy, sólo para dejar continuar a su amiga. La vio echar a correr los dos grifos y poner sus manos en el agua que se iba juntando en la tina, luego de ponerle el tapón.

No se percató cuando Lisanna ya había cerrado los grifos y estaba hincada frente a Lucy.

—Ayúdame a desvestirle.

Bastó con la palabra _desvestirle_ para que Gray se tensara. _Ah, genial. ... ¿No tendrás otra buena idea por ahí, Lisanna?_ Pensó.

—¡Gray!

Miró a Lisanna a los ojos. La vio suspirar mientras seguía desabotonando el camisón de la rubia. Gray aún no le quitaba las manos de los hombros con tal de que no se desestabilizara.

—¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes. Ve afuera y sírvete un poco de helado. Por lo menos no nos arriesgaremos a dárselo, no todavía. Pero a ti te haría bien, te ves complicado.

Gray asintió, todavía algo complicado, y caminó hacia la cocina.

 **I.**

—Entonces, ¿le digo a Erza que Lucy no está disponible y que te quedarás cuidando de ella, no?

Gray boqueó.

—¡N-no!

—Bien —sonrió—, evitaré informarle a todos el que te quedarás con ella.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la ventana. Le debía una a Lisanna. Fue considerada y dejó a Lucy con ropa de nuevo.

—¡Por cierto, Gray! Es recomendable quitar la escalera por ahora, no vaya a ser que os reprendan.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella y la cama, en el suelo. Mientras Lisanna le daba una pequeña ducha él pensó en dedicarse a poner agua en un recipiente después de comer helado. Lo que le recordó una vez puso el paño con nueva agua en la frente de Lucy, Lisanna había dejado el helado ahí.

Bien, podría comer por su ansiedad y nerviosismo. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Lucy no se daría cuenta.

De verdad, era más que perfecto.

Fue a ponerse de pie cuando sintió un leve tacto sobre su mano, la que estaba a un lado de Lucy. Se giró para encontrarse con su amiga, la que por cierto sonreía como nunca la había visto hacerlo en aquel día. Tal vez tampoco como ayer.

Aunque _ayer_ se encontraba jugando con Natsu en la piscina así que no estaba tan seguro.

¡Eso era, la piscina!

Joder, estúpido Natsu.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Dr. Boxers.

Fue un susurro, pero era suficiente para que Gray la oyera. Y también para que mirara hacia abajo. Ah, ya le estaba pareciendo raro el no haber perdido sus pantalones y ropa en general en todo el día. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ¿cuándo se habrían escapado?

Sin embargo, la miró con un poco de pesadez. Tenía los ojos a penas abiertos, pero se le veían mucho más brillantes.

—No es nada, señorita Heartfilia —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—También se lo agradezco a Lisanna, hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso que me desnudara frente a ti.

Gray se volvió a sentar y la miró fijamente.

—¿Te gustaría comer o beber algo? —preguntó.

Lucy asintió.

—Agua, pero en realidad me da igual si es la que está en el recipiente. Te amaría si me la echaras encima, aún hace calor —suspiró con una suave sonrisa, aunque su voz salía débil y un poco rasposa.

Gray rió ligeramente y se puso de pie con un _espérame, ya regreso_. Apresuró el paso cuando escuchó a Lucy toser. Volvió con un vaso en las manos y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes. Presionó un poco sus manos contra el vidrio y segundos más tarde comenzó a salir un humito. Cuando hizo esto se detuvo, no fuera ser que le doliera demasiado la garganta.

—Ten, siéntate y bebe esto —indicó.

Esperó un poco e incluso la ayudo a ponerse bien. La observó fijamente mientras se bebía el agua. Suspiró frustrado y estrelló su frente contra el borde de la cama, sobre el colchón.

—¿Pasa algo, Gray? —la escuchó decir.

¿Le decía? Tal vez se reiría de él.

Pero vamos, era Lucy, ella valoraba que le fueran sinceros. Así que seguramente no la divertiría lo que moría por confesar. No sabía por qué, pero de verdad deseaba decirlo.

—Tonta —fue lo primero que dijo.

Lucy apretó el cubrecamas entre sus dedos. ¿Qué demonios con eso?

—Me preocupaste mucho.

Su expresión se relajó y agradeció que Gray estuviera así, sin poder mirarla.

—De verdad, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. ¿Lo prometes? —alzó el rostro para mirarla.

Aún tenía el vaso en la mano y notó que temblaba levemente. Podía ser porque se encontraba débil y era difícil para ella apoyarse en un solo brazo. Lucy bajó la mirada y asintió por unos momentos.

Él suspiro.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?

O una mejor pregunta.

¿Qué había hecho Lucy con él?

Joder, antes no era tan así, nunca le hubiera confesado eso si hubiera sido por él. Pero sintió que necesitaba escuchar aquella promesa de ella. O bueno, que por lo menos le diera una señal de que lo prometía. De cualquier forma estaba bien.

Porque de verdad, no deseaba verla nunca más en tal estado.

—Y mataré a Natsu. Si no fuera porque te llevó a la piscina con tu ropa normal y todo, estoy seguro de que esto no habría pasado.

Lucy se volvió a recostar, esta vez mirando al techo.

—Yo no lo mataría, le agradecería una y otra vez el que lo haya hecho.

Gray frunció el ceño luego de esa declaración. ¿Es que la fiebre no la hacía pensar como se debía?

—Me gusta que seas sincero conmigo, sé que no lo eres con todos, así que eso... eso me pone feliz —sonrió al tiempo que volteaba ligeramente para mirarlo.

Esa fue una sonrisa como aquella que le dedicaba a Natsu. Estaba feliz, sólo que esta tenía algo que superaba a las que le daba al hijo de Igneel.

Una de aquellas cosas es que esa era para él.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, para él brillaba aún más que todas las sonrisas para Natsu juntas.

Pero Gray se quedó observándola más de lo esperado, y la vio hacer algo impredecible. Sonrojarse. Se había sonrojado gracias a él.

¿Podría ser que también le interesara más de lo normal a ella?

Esperaba que sí, porque no quería ser el único confundido en ese momento.

Le sonrió. Algo cálido y agradable lo recorría, instalándose en su corazón, cuando se imaginaba a Lucy rodeándolo con sus brazos y susurrando un te quiero.

¿Las estrellas serían en verdad capaces de hacer realidad sus deseos?


End file.
